


Rebels Tarot Deck

by WolfMarauder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Archetypes, Do not repost, Fanart, Gen, Tarot, major arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMarauder/pseuds/WolfMarauder
Summary: This is a fanart series using characters and things from Star Wars Rebels as cards from the Major Arcana of the Tarot deck.  Updates will not be in number order.  I'm drawing them as I decide which character/thing fits each card.Drawings are outlined in ink and colored with prismacolor pencils, then scanned.  Because I am old-fashioned and need to get used to digital drawing one day.  Today is not that day.





	1. 0: The Fool

                0. The Fool | Ezra Bridger

_Innocence, New Beginnings, A Free Spirit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, view on [tumblr](https://wolf-marauder.tumblr.com/post/182204998896/0-the-fool-ezra-bridger-innocence-new)
> 
> No, I do not think Ezra is foolish. I think season one Ezra is beginning a new journey from inward-facing naivety towards a broader view of the galaxy and his place in it. So, our blueberry boy gets position 0! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a tarot card reader. I just appreciate the art and the cards' interpretation of character archetypes.
> 
> I have already decided what some of the cards will be, but I am open to suggestions!
> 
> P.S. I hate drawing hands. And I am not entirely pleased with how some of the colors scanned.


	2. II. The High Priestess

          II. The High Priestess | Ahsoka Tano

_Intuition, Sacred Knowledge, Spirituality_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, view on [tumblr](https://wolf-marauder.tumblr.com/post/181955524136/ii-the-high-priestess-ahsoka-tano-intuition)
> 
> This was actually the first of the series that I drew. Ahsoka is my fave!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a tarot card reader. I just appreciate the art and the cards' interpretation of character archetypes.
> 
> I have already decided what some of the cards will be, but I am open to suggestions!


	3. VI. The Lovers

  VI.  The Lovers | Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla

_Partnerships, Love, Harmony_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, view on [tumblr](https://wolf-marauder.tumblr.com/post/182204998896/0-the-fool-ezra-bridger-innocence-new)
> 
> In honor of Valentine’s Day, my current OTP, Kanera.  They definitely have the healthiest relationship in Star Wars, and I would say one of the healthiest in fiction.  
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a tarot card reader. I just appreciate the art and the cards' interpretation of character archetypes.


	4. IX. The Hermit

             IX. The Hermit | Obi-Wan Kenobi

__Inner Guidance, Introspection, Search for Truth__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, view on [tumblr](https://wolf-marauder.tumblr.com/post/182204998896/0-the-fool-ezra-bridger-innocence-new)
> 
> I drew this in honor of Star Wars Day and posted it on Tumblr, but forgot to post it here. So finally, here is the next part of my Major Arcana series with characters from Rebels era Star Wars characters and settings.
> 
> Obi-Wan is one my favorites! Besides being an actual hermit when we see him, I think he fits this card well. Not only does he fit the upright attributes lifted above, he suffers from the reverse card attributes (isolation, loneliness, withdrawal). 
> 
> Outlined with Precise V5 rolling ball pen, colored with Prismacolor pencils.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a tarot card reader. I just appreciate the art and the cards' interpretation of character archetypes.
> 
> I have already decided what some of the cards will be, but I am open to suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

          III. The Empress | Hera Syndulla

__Nurturing, Expression, Motherhood__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, view on [tumblr](https://wolf-marauder.tumblr.com/post/181955524136/ii-the-high-priestess-ahsoka-tano-intuition)
> 
> Again, late post of AO3, but in honor of Mother’s Day, I drew everyone’s favorite Space Mom, Hera Syndulla. I love her character so much! She is a strong leader, but also a nurturing mother figure for Sabine and Ezra. She made a lot of personal sacrifices for the rebellion and nurtured its growth as well. In this sense, she is a founding mother of the New Republic. And of course, she becomes Jacen’s mom.
> 
> Since I drew her in her late Rebel’s get-up for the Lover’s card, I decided to use the color palette from the epilogue. The colors are darker and earthier, which fits with the Empress card’s ties to nature.
> 
> Outlined with Precise V5 rolling ball pen, colored with Prismacolor pencils.


End file.
